


The New York State of Lying Job

by DinerGuy



Series: The Five Crossroads Jobs [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Series, Short, The two times Lance Hunter met Leverage team members and lived to tell about it, and the three times he almost didnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinerGuy/pseuds/DinerGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time Lance Hunter learned that even vacations need backup plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New York State of Lying Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truthtakestime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/gifts).



> All characters within belong to their respective creators (except for the random original characters that I invented). No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from anything you read here.
> 
> Unbetaed, so all mistakes within are completely my fault.

He couldn’t believe it.  
  
Hunter sat on a park bench, glowering at the tree across the sidewalk. A pair of squirrels ran up and down, flicking their tails and chattering, but Hunter could not have cared less about wildlife at that moment. His arms were crossed and he was slouched in his seat, the very image of a pouting five year old.  
  
The woman had been the perfect picture of a friendly face… and a beautiful one at that. The way she had looked at him, the way she had smiled and laughed at his jokes… he really had thought they had had something special.  
  
It had started at that bar. That stupid bar. If he had known, he would have just gone somewhere else for his drink that night. But he hadn’t, and at the time, he had felt as if he’d struck it rich. She had said her name was Genevieve - but she had told him to call her Ginny, because that’s what all of her friends did.  
  
She did everything right, and now he realized that should have clued him in that not all was as it seemed to be. After all, he prided himself on being able to read people, and he usually wasn’t _this_ off about them.  
  
Like now, if he was to guess, he would say that the young woman coming down the walk just now, trying to herd two young children with a sour look on her face, was a nanny who was not enjoying her job. The young man sitting on the bench to Hunter’s right was a college student trying to make sense of his work, based on the circles under his eyes and the textbook on his lap. Then there was a frazzled businessman trying to land a deal who had been pacing in a circle a few yards away while whispering urgently into his phone, and so on.  
  
But somehow, he had been suckered in by the woman, and it wasn’t until she had disappeared with all of his money - and he hadn’t come on vacation in New York City without a decent amount of spending cash - that he had even thought to run any sort of check on her. After all, why would he?  
  
Now he knew the answer to that, and he would make sure to do so from now on, regardless of how paranoid it made him seem. Ms. Sophie Deveraux had taught him that lesson quite well.  
  
His musings were interrupted as a man, who had been strolling along the sidewalk, paused next to Hunter’s bench. “I don’t mean to pry,” the man said with a friendly smile, “but you look like you’re having a hard day, friend.”  
  
“You don’t know the half of it,” Hunter replied glumly, looking up to take in the newcomer. The man was in his thirties, with dark hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled with his smile. He was dressed to the nines in a tailored suit and fedora, and Hunter’s plain t-shirt seemed quite boring in comparison.  
  
The man nodded in sympathy. “Relationship problems?” he asked, as if unsure but wanting to help if he could.  
  
“How’d you know?” Hunter propped his elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his hand. He sighed. “Women, man. I tell ya.”  
  
Taking a seat on the bench next to Hunter, the man removed his hat and extended a hand. “I’m Nick Halden. I think I might be able to help you.”


End file.
